In the Closet
by ItsClaStevOffical
Summary: Jane needs Maura's fashion advice and inadvertently seals their fate in finally acknowledging their feelings for one another. Disclaimer: I own nothing. One shot Rizzles.


AN: Please note that I write in English, not American. Therefore, words end in ISE not IZE... Other words such as Leant, Meant etc may not be words in American English, they are, however, according to the Oxford English Dictionary! ;)

The morgue was unusually quiet for this time of year. Seasonal snowstorms usually brought with them a higher level of car wrecks and hypothermia cases, but not today. Dr. Maura Isles had caught up with all of her paperwork and was considering re-organising the lab. Some of the implements were not being put back accordingly and she had for some weeks now been of the view that an alphabetised storage system might be the way forward.

Her phone beeped from inside of her bag. A text message had come through, followed swiftly by another. She reached down and pulled the phone out. Glancing at the screen, she smiled and her eyes softened at the name she read across the screen. Detective Jane Rizzoli.

 **] Hey Maur, I got these new pants, but I'm not too sure about them. Are they a little…well, you'll see?**

Maura scrolled down to the next message and opened the file. A picture.

The image was a selfie, Jane's smiling face in the foreground. She had taken the picture over her shoulder to show the image of the pants in the reflection of the mirror. Not that Maura noticed the pants – Jane was topless. Her long mane of unruly black curls hung loosely down her neck and shoulders, leading to the contours of sharp scapulae, a well-defined trapezius, and deltoids.

Dr. Isles could feel a heat rising from her depths. She contemplated the photograph a little longer. There was the close-up of Jane's face and shoulder. The dip of her clavicle would be just perfect to pour chocolate sauce into and just lick…

"Excuse me, Dr. Isles?" Kent stood in the open doorway, an eyebrow raised. "I've cleaned the fridges out as requested."

"Oh, yes, right. Thank you, Kent," she said, dropping the phone to her lap. It beeped again.

"I'm going to get…are you alright?" he asked, his forehead crinkling as he frowned.

"Yes, yes, absolutely. You go ahead, lunch was it?" She smiled.

"Ah, yeah, you want me to get you anything?"

She considered that. She was a little hungry, but she preferred to have lunch with Jane. "No, thank you. You go ahead." He nodded and backed out of the room.

 **] Maur, come on, what do you think?**

 **[ Jane, are you in my closet?**

 **] Yes, where else would I be? I bought the pants and now I need to try them on.**

 **[ Why didn't you try them on in the store?**

 **] In the communal changing room? Are you crazy?**

Maura couldn't help but chuckle at the prudish detective. She sat back in her chair and considered her options.

 **[ Well, the back view looks fine, what do they look like from the front?**

~R&I~

Jane noticed the screen light up on her phone from across the room. She had visited the bathroom while waiting for Maura's reply. She read it and then re-read it. Only Maura would insist on seeing both sides of the pants before making an assessment.

She looked down at the navy pants and turned to face forward in the mirror. They hadn't looked so dark in the store, and she wasn't sure she liked the way the pockets sat on her butt, which was why she had needed Maura's expert opinion. Now, as she studied the front, she wasn't so sure about the stitching. Crossing her arm over her chest, she held the phone up, took a snap, and sent it.

Satisfied that Maura now had the full picture, Jane undid the button and pulled the pants down, folding them neatly and placing them back inside the bag they came in, just in case Maura decided she was taking them back.

~R&I~

Maura Isles felt her phone vibrate as she walked up the stairs. She had taken the rest of the day off when Jane hadn't answered her request. She was walking into her bedroom when she opened the picture message.

Jane heard a soft groan of disappointment and turned, now dressed, to see Maura standing at the closet door, phone in hand, frowning.

"Maur?"

"Your arm, it's in the way," she mumbled, still looking at the phone.

"In the way of what?" Jane asked, unsure what Maura was actually looking at.

Maura looked up, startled, "Did I just say that out loud?" Her hand flew to her mouth when she realised that she had. "What I meant was, I mean, that uh…the pants, they're…"  
Jane stood in front of her, her arms crossed. She studied her friend. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "What was my arm in the way of, Maur?" She grabbed the phone from her friend and saw it was the photo she had just sent.

"In the way of…your, uh." Her eyes wandered from Jane's face down to her chest and then back up again. It was fleeting, but the detective spotted it.

Jane gasped. "Maura!" Her eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open. "You wanted to look at my boobs, didn't you?"

"Uh, no of course not," she stammered. "I was just…it's just they…you…"

"Hives, Maura, Hives!"

"I don't get hives anymore, Jane." She grasped the opportunity to change the subject, but she could tell from Jane's face that she wasn't buying it. "Okay fine, yes. I wanted to look at your boobs." She winced at the admission, turned, and left the closet.

"Maur? Maura? Come on…" Jane chuckled. She had always thought that there could be more to their relationship if either of them wanted to take it further, but without absolute proof, then Jane wouldn't push. Now, however, it would seem that Maura had just as much of an interest in her as she did in the good Doctor.

~R&I~

She found Maura downstairs, the kitchen seemingly her place of safety. She leaned against the countertop, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. The phone lay lonely on the worktop next to her, abandoned.

"I am sorry, Jane. That was…inappropriate of me and I…" She couldn't look Jane in the face, but if she had done she would have seen the smile that adorned it.

"Maura, just tell me this…does your heart beat faster when I'm near you, like mine does when you're near me?" She took a step closer. "Do you find when it's quiet and your mind wanders that I am where it wanders to?" Another step. "Like mine wanders to you?" She was within reach. Maura was yet to look up. Jane reached out tentatively, unsure if she had read the situation as well as she thought she had. "Maura? Look at me, please?"

Hazel eyes misty with unshed tears slowly rose up to meet the honesty of chocolate brown that melted at the sight of her. "Jane…" Their fingers linked together.

"Maura, I can't do this anymore." Jane's voice was low and gravelly, but gentle as she spoke from the heart. Maura's eyes widened in fear. "Maura, I don't want to pretend anymore, or ignore it…I can't…I'm tired Maura."

"I…I don't want to lose you."

"That's not going to happen." Jane moved in closer.

Maura held her gaze. "You can't know that." Her gaze moved from eyes to lips and back again. Jane followed them.

"I can." Her head tilted slightly as lips met lips. Breath abated as they each got lost in their own thoughts, their lips moving of their own volition, a slow, careful and tender advance from where they were just a few minutes ago. "You should check your phone and then meet me upstairs." She pulled away until their fingertips no longer touched and then, still looking over her shoulder, she walked away and up the stairs, leaving Maura dazed. She wiped her nose and then, discarding the tissue, she picked up her phone and swiped the screen. Eyes wide, she placed her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble up and engulf her. "Oh, Jane," she whispered, and then she ran up the stairs, two at a time.

~R&I~

When she opened the bedroom door, she found the room empty. The bed was exactly how she had left it, the duvet smoothed and folded over to air. Jane was nowhere to be seen. She checked the bathroom and found that also empty.

Perplexed, she stood in the centre of the room and considered the evidence. Her phone beeped once more. She licked her lips in anticipation. Seeing the photograph, she smiled and placed the phone down on the bedside cabinet. She wouldn't be needing it now. Kicking off her heels, her feet sunk into the plush thick carpet. There was a small crack between the closet doors; they weren't closed properly, just like they were in the latest photograph Jane had sent.

Inside the closet, Jane leaned back against the shelves. She had the pants on once more, the button and zipper open and inviting. She had her hand in her pocket, the other hand holding the phone up in the air as she clicked a picture of Maura's face the moment she saw with her own eyes what she had seen downstairs in the photograph on the phone: a bare torso. Perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles that Maura had, up until now, only imagined running her tongue over.

Jane put the phone down on a shelf and closed the distance between them. She took Maura by the hand and led her back out to the bedroom.

"You should keep the pants, Jane." She grinned and bit her bottom lip as she continued to appraise the naked torso now just inches away. It was difficult to peel her eyes away. Those shirts Jane wore really didn't do her justice. She made a mental note to buy her something more…fitting, something that would accentuate her magnificent figure.

Jane chuckled. "Maura? Uh, come in Maura…Dr Isles?"

"Oh." She beamed when she found smiling eyes looking down on her. "Sorry, it's just…I didn't quite imagine…" Her eyes drifted lower once more. Shaking herself back into focus, she looked up and found Jane still smiling at her. "Yes, in answer to your questions, yes." Jane looked perplexed. "Downstairs, you asked if…if my heart beat faster; it does. I become tachycardic whenever you are anywhere near me, and…" She gulped as Jane moved closer, still silent and smiling. "An…and my mind, it wanders. It does, I…I can't seem to stop it, it just…I find that…whenever I am…"

"Maura?" The doctor stopped speaking at Jane's voice. "I'm going to kiss you again, okay? Just in case you planned on rambling, or going all Googlemouth on me, okay?" Maura simply nodded.

The kiss was everything Jane had imagined it would be. With persuasive lips she encouraged and caressed until entrance was attained. Deepening the kiss only proved just how right this was. She felt Maura's fingers grip her waist; her own were also moving, sliding the zipper to Maura's dress slowly down her back. When it was lowered as far as it would go, she reached up and tugged it loose. Maura's arms dropped to her side to allow the dress to fall and pool on the floor.

Jane cupped her cheek, intensifying the kiss as she pushed Maura backwards, the back of her legs hitting the bed. She fell backwards, reaching for Jane and pulling her with her. They landed in a tangled heap, still kissing.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Maura murmured as Jane pressed gentle kisses around her ear, down her neck.

"Uh-huh."

"I feel hot, do you feel hot?" Maura gasped as Jane sucked her lobe between warm lips and let the tip of her tongue sweep the shell of her ear.

"Yeah, real hot, Maura."

"Subtle signs of sexual arousal include a rise in…uh… temperature." She barely finished the sentence before an involuntary moan escaped her throat. Jane's hand was roaming, pushing her knees wider apart to fit her slim hips between. Alternating between each elbow, she leaned her weight on one and then the other, pushing at the pants to get them off. She pushed them as far down her thighs as she could reach before kicking and fidgeting until they were dangling from one ankle. With only underwear as a barrier between them, Jane could feel the rising heat of her friend against her own red-hot need. Her hips began to move, slow and teasing, pressure gradually building.

Breathless and panting, Maura responded with vigour, her hands suddenly finding the life she always knew they had. She gripped at Jane's shoulders, wrapped her legs around her waist and twisted until they were in a role reversal. Jane's hair fanned out across the sheets, black against white.

"Nice moves, Doctor." Jane grinned up at her.

"Well, I have a better view from this position." She tilted her head to the side and smiled. She brought her arms up, her hands sliding beneath her hair as she stretched and pressed herself down against Jane, rotating her pelvis anti-clockwise. Jane arched upwards, trying to find purchase, to enjoy every sweet movement.

Sensing a need for something more, Maura raised Jane's left leg and slid herself into a better, more enjoyable position. Finally, just as she reached the peak of climax, she let her hands fall forwards, landing perfectly on Jane's heaving chest. Rigid nipples pressed into the centre of her palms. That was all it took as they toppled together over the precipice.

~R&I~

Snuggled in the arms of Detective Jane Rizzoli, Dr Maura Isles smiled as she remembered the afternoon they had spent together, finally acknowledging what both of them had always known and failed to act upon.

"Happy?" Jane asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Mm hm," Maura nodded, content to just lie there, her fingers lazily drawing hearts across Jane's torso. "Completely."

"Good."

"Hmm, though I was thinking one thing." Maura leaned up on her elbow and planted a quick kiss to Jane's lips. "You need to go shopping more often."

The End

AN: If you do enjoy my writing, then I can give you some exciting news! For this week, as part of, 'Fall in love February' on the IHeartLoveFic website, you can download OUT: A Cam Thomas Story... For FREE! Just go to Amazon, search the book title and its yours! Enjoy!


End file.
